


The Need

by Emeritus2386



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ASZ, Alexandria Safe Zone, Canon Divergence, Conception, F/M, Pregnancy Kink, Reunion, Smut, conceiving, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeritus2386/pseuds/Emeritus2386
Summary: Daryl and Beth have a needs, but Daryl has a special one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I remember reading a fic like this a while ago and I was so inspired I wanted to create my own.

It began on her 3rd night back home. Years spent with broken hearts, broken souls and sleepless nights were instantly washed away by the glowing golden hair, the comforting, warm smile and the tearful eyes as they looked over at him hopefully as she stood inside the gates of Alexandria. He was walking out of Aaron's garage, covered in grease and oil, on his way back out to search for a spare part when he heard the commotion. He couldn't believe his eyes, his Angel had come back to him. 

The world stopped for a moment as he shuffled closer, unable to stop his feet from moving as his mind tried to work out what was happening. As soon as she turned, and he saw the look in her eyes, he knew. He knew he could never be the same man again. He knew he would give anything and everything to keep her with him again. 

Wordlessly their feet carried them over to each other, blissfully ignorant of the commotion around them, and like magnets they were drawn to each other. What started as a timid shuffle quickly became a run, a sprint almost, as they lunged for each other, desperate to feel the warmth of the other person, desperate to hold them safe again. Tears were flowing, whispers of utter nonsense where mumbled as they clung to each other, words they had been meaning to say for what seemed like a lifetime all jumbled and unstructured, falling from their mouths as if they needed to say everything they ever wanted to right then, unable to contain them anymore. Smiles radiated all around them, their family crying alongside the couple as they weeped for the people they loved, ripped apart and longing for each other, pining some might say, now able to rest easy. They smiled because they knew all along, Daryl and Beth had fallen in love out there on their own, and now they could be together again. 

The first night Beth spent in Alexandria was exactly where she planned spending all her nights, wrapped up in Daryl's arms, safe and warm, back home where she belonged. Her first night was spent talking. They talked about anything and everything. Neither of them calm enough to sleep until they inevitably dozed off, still wrapped in each others arms. 

Her second night in Alexandria was spent with her sister, much to Daryl's dismay. That night, they talked, they laughed, they cried and through it all they finally saw each other as equals, both proud of the other for finding love in this harsh world. 

Her third night in Alexandria was spent back with Daryl. That was the night it all began, or so he thinks.   
It was a crisp early autumn evening and the leaves had just began turning darker and more orange as the air began to cool and the heavenly breeze filled the streets of Alexandria. Beth lay in bed, their bed, with only a set of rose pink pyjamas that were silk with little roses embroidered on. She lay there for a while, soaking up the cool breeze that was flowing in through the window. Daryl was downstairs, never to far away, making preparations for the morning before he joined her in bed.   
She thought about her situation now, it was only her third night there, but somehow she felt that she had been there forever. 

"Girl" she heard a deep, familiar voice floating from near the doorway, the voice thick with an emotion she couldn't place. She looked over at the door and saw her man stood there, his shoulders broad, his arms bulging from the weight of his crossbow that he carried low, partially resting on the ground. Her mouth watered at the sight and all she could do was smile sweetly and lovingly up at him. His eyes seemed wild with something she couldn't place, but as she smiled his expression grew softer and the sides of his mouth twitched into a small smirk as he shook his head quickly and set off to undress for the night, eager to join his woman in bed. He shrugged off his vest tiredly and began unbuttoning his shirt when a little hand joined him. He looked in her eyes and she smiled, urging him to let her take the lead.

It started right then. The pull to be close to her, the need, to surround her and be surrounded by her. He knew from that moment on he could never get enough of Beth Greene. 

They made love most nights, his need to take her and make her his, claim her over and over again taking over everyone of his senses. The urge that could only be calmed by her tight, wet walls and the rhythmic heaven of her tensing muscles.

He was well aware of that particular need, he understood it well and he was open about it with Beth, knowing that she felt the same way. But the other need that started the morning after was something he could not open up about. He couldn't stop himself from doing the things he did, he didn't understand why he did those things but either way, it's how he felt. 

Every morning he would wake up with Beth on his chest, her warm breath gently whispering over his bare pec as his arms wrapped around her protectively, never letting her leave this new paradise. But still, his hands would wander and rest over her stomach each morning, hoping that one morning he would feel it swollen. 

Sometimes he could swear that he could feel it becoming more swollen, but he knew that it was nothing more than her upcoming monthly cycle that was causing her to bloat. 

Each morning when she would stir, he whipped his hand away from her belly and rested it someone else, not wanting to explain to her why his hand was resting there.

He couldn't understand why, but the need to make love to her and fill her with his baby, to make her pregnant and give her the most delicious pregnancy curves was putting Daryl into a frenzy. The idea of Beth Greene, his girl, baring the fruit of his loins was enough to make his blood rush and make his cock throb in no time at all. 

"Daryl?" The small voice still raspy and tired from sleep made Daryl bite his lip hard to control himself, her voice pressing all the right buttons in his already wound up state. 

They made love that morning, wrapped around each other in the dim light of sunrise and then again as Beth slipped out of bed to have a shower, Daryl close behind her. 

They stopped using condoms immediately, they were few and far between in this world and they both knew that, meaning that the chances of pregnancy were high. 

Beth knew this, and she knew Daryl well enough to know how cautious he was with almost everything regarding her, so she knew something was up with him when the risk of pregnancy was no longer a concern. 

She would lie pretending to sleep in a morning and feel his strong, big hand resting on her stomach, almost tickling with a gentle touch as he swiped his thumb over her lower abdomen, as if to stroke and comfort anything that might be in there. 

She understood then why he was acting like this. 

They were having sex more and more lately, without any protection, his hands on her belly and the way he would lovingly gaze at her naked form, and she knew why. 

Daryl was gone on a run with Aaron, having gone out early to avoid the blazing Georgia summer sun. They had made love earlier than normal, Daryl gently coaxing her out of her slumber, ready and (not so patiently) waiting to take her.

They'd been out for a few hours, checking out a local pharmacy when Daryl stumbled across a conception aisle, loaded with pregnancy tests and books about conception and fertility. Looking up from his position he couldn't see any sign of Aaron and started to flick through the book. 

He read though natural remedies, old wives tales and even sex positions that were apparently better for conceiving. He quickly shoved the book back on the shelf as he heard Aaron's footsteps and grabbed a handful of everything on the shelf to give to Denise when they got back. 

That night Daryl tried out his new found knowledge. He used 2 pillows to raise her hips and to allow her pelvis to open up to him as he set a steady pace thrusting deep inside her, causing her to groan out in ecstasy. The book said that women are more likely to get pregnant if they orgasm, something that Beth was always eager to do for him and so although his mind was melting, he concentrated and tried hard to calm himself so that he could really pleasure his girl. 

After Beth had dozed off, again in his arms, after a marathon night between the pair, Daryl's hand once again slipped down and caressed her belly gently. 

"Daryl?" A whisper almost too gentle for him to pick up on made him freeze and turn red instantly, embarrassed that she had caught him. 

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me, we don't need to talk about it, I just want you to know that it's okay" she sent gently and to the point, reassuring him. He bit his lip in response, chewing gently as he struggled to think of a reply. He nodded gently with warm eyes, knowing she would feel it and he suddenly felt safe. 

She knew, he knew, they both wanted it, he would do anything in his power to make their need become real.


End file.
